Dryoid
Dryoid (Japanese version ) was Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. It ties with Boriates with the Custom Battle Ability '''active for second strongest Mechanical Bakugan after Farbros. Information Description Dryoid is a warrior-like Mechanical Bakugan that resembles Robotallion but with more streamlined armor. Dryoid has wrist gauntlets that can be used as Vulcans or sword projectors. Dryoid is also equipped with a small cannon on its back that can also act as a scabbard for its Murasame Blade. His body armor and sword can change colors due to combining certain '''Fusion Abilities. His most powerful abilities are Murasame Blade, its fusion ability combinations, and Gaia Reflector. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Revenge of the Vexos, Dryoid was first seen when Hydron battles Baron, who the former wins against. After defeating Baron, Hydron took the Haos attribute energy from Saint Nemus. He next appears when Hydron and Shadow Prove battles Marucho, Minx Elfin, and Preyas. Hydron and Shadow Prove acquired the Aquos energy from Minx Elfin, but later lost to Preyas. At the Motherpalace, Dryoid fought Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda and lost. He was damaged by Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. After Volt defected from the Vexos out of spite for the Alternative, Hydron and Dryoid battled against him and Boriates and lost due to the Custom Battle Ability. Hydron and Dryoid battled against Lync and Aluze after Lync was found having a copy of the alternative data. After an intense battle, he won and succeeded in badly overpowering Aluze. Afterwards, he was upgraded. Dryoid helps Hydron battle against Zenoheld. At first he wins a battle, but is badly outmatched after Zenoheld uses Assail Farbros and is defeated after a prolonged fight. Dryoid helps Hydron escape from prison as well as the blast from the Alternative System. He helped the Resistance defeat Zenoheld as well as destroy the Alternative. He succeeded, but was seemingly destroyed along with the Alternative, Zenoheld, and Hydron. ; Ability Cards * Knuckle Vulcan: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Ray Blade: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Mar Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Murasame Arrow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Land Shutter: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Dryoid. * Murasame Blade: Adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. * Trance Sword: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Accel Speed: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * Gaia Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability with three times the original effect. * Sword Smasher: ; Fusion Ability Cards * Shoo Dragon Fly: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Geki Dust Barrier (Geki Grit Demon): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Dryoid. * Retsu Lightning: Adds 400 Gs to Dryoid. * Double Caliber (Dual Caliber): Adds 600 Gs to Dryoid. Trivia * Dryoid is one of the Bakugan with the most fusion abilities and is one of the six Bakugan that has more than one fusion ability. The others are Vexos Dragonoid, Neo Dragonoid, Helix Dragonoid, Knight Percival and Linehalt. * Dryoid is the only Bakugan ever shown to be able to activate consecutive fusion abilities (not including Hex Dragonoid's attribute-changing fusion abilities). * It is also one of the three Bakugan and the only Mechanical Bakugan to use a Triple Ability. The others are Viper Helios and Neo Dragonoid. * It is, as of episode 49, the first Bakugan to defeat Farbros in a battle and hold his own against Assail Farbros (using''' Gaia Reflector'). * It is one of the only Bakugan that has a Fusion Ability that is weaker than the ability to fuse with it. * His appearance and fighting style greatly resemble that of the "Hyaku Shiki" from ''Mobile Suit: Zeta Gundam. * His ability Knuckle Vulcan may be derived from the ability, Hammer Knuckle used by Rex Vulcan. * His mask is similar to Jet's suit mode from D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises). Category:Former Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology